What Did Blue See?
What Did Blue See? is the 16th episode of Blue's Clues from the Season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt (In closing credits) *Mrs. Pepper (In closing credits) *Fifi *Butterfly *Squirrel *Monkey *Bird *Chipmunk *Caterpillar *Bee *Inch Worm *Frog *Bird *Duck *Goldfish *Baby Birds *Mama Bird Summary Steve and Blue look at things from different points of view (POV). Recap As Steve invites the viewers into the house, Steve wasn't there. Steve sticks his hand out and points to the ground. He has his knees on the ground. The viewers had to look down to see him and Steve had to look up to see the viewers. Now, the viewers get on their knees with Steve. And Steve decides to look even lower to the ground. The viewers did this too. Steve noticed that things look really different at ground level. The viewers turn their bodies around as they looked at the door at ground level. Suddenly, someone came in through the door flap. Steve wanted to know who came in that way. It was Blue. Blue started barking excitedly. She tells Steve that she saw something too. Steve asked Blue what she saw and Blue leaves a paw-print on the screen. Steve thinks Blue wants him to play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue saw. Because of the fact that Steve was looking at stuff, he interacts with the paw-print. The paw-print squeaks and hops. Steve gets out a mirror and the paw-print was amazed. Paw-print's reflection does what the Paw-print did. Steve explained that it was time to play Blue's Clues. Paw-print hops away and squeaks we are going to play Blue's Clues. After that, Steve goes to get his notebook from Sidetable. Steve goes up close to her and explained that he has come to get his notebook. Whoa goes Sidetable and noticed that Steve was up close. Sidetable opens up and the viewers get a close up look inside the drawer. Steve reaches in and grabs the notebook out of the drawer. Steve thanks Sidetable, and Sidetable says You're welcome and closes her drawer. Steve needed help trying to figure out what Blue saw. They sing the Blue's Clues demo tune and after that, Steve asks the viewers where Blue went. Blue's reflection appears as she went to the left. Steve said how did you see that and he realized that the viewers saw Blue's reflection in the mirror. Then, Steve started looking for those clues. The viewers pointed out a clue on the table. Steve saw the first clue and it was sticks. Steve picks up the sticks and he was amazed that the sticks looked different when it's through the water. Steve gets out his notebook and draws the first clue which was sticks. Steve needed more information on what Blue saw by finding 2 more clues. Now it was time to look at everyday things using the kaleidoscope with Blue. The viewers look through the kaleidoscope and the sofa with purple cushions and then they saw blocks. Steve looks through the kaleidoscope and found books on the bookshelf. Blue takes her turn and saw the fish in the fishbowl. Now the viewers had a turn and saw many things through the kaleidoscope. They see a globe, a hanging plant and a butterfly on a tree, which after flying away, revealed a paw print on the tree, which the viewers also saw through the kaleidoscope. Steve saw that the tree was the 2nd clue. He gets out the kaleidoscope by mistake and what he meant to get was his notebook and did so get his notebook. He then starts drawing out the 2nd clue which was a tree. Steve had to figure out with the viewers what Blue saw with sticks and a tree. Steve needed one more clue to figure out the answer. Suddenly, it was Mail time. Steve and Blue sing the Mail Time song and Mailbox comes in through the window. As Mailbox opened his flap, Steve gets the kaleidoscope out and thought they got so much mail but it was really one letter through the kaleidoscope. Steve gets the letter and thanked Mailbox and he said you're welcome and left. Steve opens the letter and it was 3 boys trying to figure out what was under the green blanket. They saw something big and brown, a tail that's long and furry. They also saw something white and gold and was really soft. When they lifted the blanket together, it was a stuffed lion. Steve closes the letter and mentions that things look different depending on how you look at them. Suddenly, the computer turns on and a voice says Steve, Steve. He goes to Blue on the computer and saw that the voice was Squirrel. She went Steve, Blue. Steve asked Squirrel What's up and Squirrel goes I need your help. Someone's calling me, but I don't know who. So, Blue skidoos into the computer to help out. Steve skidoos too. After that, Steve saw that Squirrel had a great playground. A voice says yoo-hoo and then Steve and Squirrel stop. Steve asked who that was. Squirrel wasn't sure and that's what she was trying to figure out. Steve calls back going yoo-hoo and asks for a hint on where they are. The voice says I can see a slide and a seesaw and everything is upside down. So, Steve and Squirrel got a hint and learned that the animal saw a slide, a seesaw and thinks everything is upside down. There was a monkey, a bird and a chipmunk. The viewers thought it was the monkey because the monkey is the one who can see a slide and seesaw and thought everything is upside-down. Steve and Squirrel checked and they were right. Steve and Squirrel look upside down and the Monkey was onto something. They did so see the slide and seesaw as they looked upside down. Suddenly, a different voice goes yoo-hoo twice. Steve asks who was that and Squirrel goes I don't know causing the monkey to laugh silently. So, they check out who went yoo-hoo in the first place. Steve and Squirrel sit on a bench. The voice went yoo-hoo again. Squirrel calls out this time by going yoo-hoo and asks for a hint. The voice goes I can see under this bench and there's a big red flower right in front of me. So, now that Steve and Squirrel heard what it said, they have to figure out who was under the bench and can see a big red flower. It was either the caterpillar, the bee or the inchworm. The viewers think the inchworm was under the bench and saw a big red flower. Steve and Squirrel had to get low to the grass to see the inchworm and they were right again. Steve and Squirrel looked at Inchworm's point of view and noticed that by looking under the bench, it was very different and the red flower looks very big from ground level. And then, a ladybug appears from behind the big red flower. After that, Steve and Squirrel heard another voice say yoo-hoo out loud. What was that asked Steve. Squirrel says It's coming from over here, come on. Inchworm gives a goodbye by moving its body side to side. Steve calls out and asks what it can see from where they are. The voice says I can see white flowers and some orange goldfish swimming all around. Steve and Squirrel heard that the mystery animal can see white flowers and goldfish swimming around. It was either the frog, the bird or the duck. The viewers thought it was the bird on the bridge. Steve and Squirrel checked to be sure. And it was the bird and then Steve and Squirrel looked at Bird's point of view. As they looked, they saw the whole pond with water lilies and all those fish swimming around. And then, another voice goes yoo-hoo which caused Steve to shrug. Squirrel knew that voice and it was her mom calling out and has to go home. Steve says goodbye to Squirrel. After that, Steve saw that there was a clue on 3 eggs. Steve gets the notebook out and draws the 3rd clue which are eggs. After drawing the 3rd clue, Steve realized that whenever he says our 3rd clue Steve has collected all 3 clues which meant that it was time to sit in the thinking chair. But order to that, Steve and Blue had to skidoo out of the computer to get back home. They did so and Steve sits in the thinking chair. Now it was time for a clue review. Steve and the viewers have to figure out what Blue saw and the clues were sticks, a tree and eggs. Steve wonders what Blue saw with sticks, a tree and eggs. Steve realizes that Blue had to be outside to see a tree and thought Blue would have to look up at the tree. Steve thinks that Blue probably saw a tree with sticks in it and also thought there could be eggs in the middle of sticks. Steve still wondered what Blue saw and asked the viewers what they thought Blue saw. The viewers believe Blue saw a bird's nest. Steve clarifies the answer to Blue and thought Blue was looking up at a tree and saw a nest made of sticks which eggs inside it. Steve and the viewers figured Blue's Clues. So, Steve wanted to see the nest Blue saw. Blue gets out and Steve says 'wait for us'. Steve opens the door and it closes behind him just as he got outside. Steve says is that it right there & Blue barks It is. Steve can see the eggs in the nest. Blue looks through the nest with the kaleidoscope. And then, they see Squirrel. Steve reviews to the viewers on how they figured out who yoo-hooed at them at the park. Suddenly, the eggs started moving and shaking and then, one the eggs broke and a baby bird pokes his head out from the eggshell. Steve and Blue go for a closer look. The remaining 2 eggs cracked and their eggshells broke and 2 more baby birds poke their heads out. Steve and Blue saw the baby birds. Steve figured out that Blue did so see the nest filled with eggs and they just hatched. Steve sings the So Long Song outside and as he continued, the mommy bird came to check on her babies. After that, Steve waves goodbye with the baby birds and the episode ends. Trivia *This was the second time that Steve and Blue skidoo into the computer. *The closing credits had an extended sequence in which Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper showed pictures of things and viewers tried to identify what they were. **The answers are the butterfly, the frog, and the inchworm. **Due to this, it holds the record for the longest credit sequence in the series. **Also, at the end of the credits at the bottom, it has the extra credit. ***It says "Thanks to our Summer Associate:Constance Kim". **After outro fades out on Nick Jr. Favorites Volume 6 2007 DVD (The TV version used,) the Nick Jr. logo (With copyright info at the bottom; In this episode: ?) has been plastered by the Nickelodeon logo (With 2007 Blue's Clues copyright info) cutting out the closing credits music. *This is the only episode where the first clue blends through the water. **The first clue was sticks. *This is where they don't see Blue after she comes in from the dog flap in a different point of view. *This is where they get a close-up look on what's inside of Sidetable, other than the notebook, we see: **a flashlight from What Does Blue Want to Build? **crayons from Blue's Senses **a magnifying glass What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? **keys from Blue's ABCs *PC Game in Squirrel from Blue's Senses. *The kaleidoscope music was later reused when Steve watched TV from "Inventions". It was also reused for Kwik-E-Mart in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. *This is the second episode where the viewers didn't say "There she is!" in the intro. The first one was in Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!. *For the Credits Additional Animators Edward Young Smith, Jennifer Oxley, Tatia Rosenthal and Dayna Gonzalez. *This episode is the first of two on the "Stop, Look and Listen!" VHS. *This is the first episode to have a bird egg hatching. **The 2nd was Patience. *Steve's wave at the end of this episode was later used for the Blue's Clues section of Nick Jr.'s website in 1999 and 2000. *This is the second of two episodes in a row where both of the first two clues are drawn in the living room. * For Disney Junior Mailtime from Blue Goes to the Beach Goofs * In the closing credits: **Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder. **Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Blue's Clues Living Room.PNG|Nobody's here! What Did Blue See.jpg What-Did-Blue-See-1.jpg Inside Sidetable Drawer.jpg|A close up interior look of Sidetable Drawer. Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme What Did Blue See.gif First Clue Sticks A.jpg First Clue Sticks B.jpg First Clue Sticks C.jpg First Clue Sticks D.jpg First Clue Sticks E.jpg|Sticks First Clue Sticks F.jpg Naughty Steve.jpg|Steve amusingly has his hands in an inappropriate area. Kaleidoscope Purple Pillows.jpg|Purple Pillows Kaleidoscope Blocks.jpg|Blocks Kaleidoscope Books.jpg|Books in a bookcase Kaleidoscope Goldfish.jpg|Goldfish Blue and Her Goldfish.jpg|Blue and her goldfish Kaleidoscope Globe.jpg|Globe Kaleidoscope Hanging Plant.jpg|Hanging plant Kaleidoscope Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Second Clue Tree A.jpg|Clue Second Clue Tree B.jpg|"I don't see Blue. Do you?" Second Clue Tree C.jpg Second Clue Tree D.jpg|"So this tree must be our second clue." Second Clue Tree E.jpg|"We need our handy dandy kaleidoscope." Second Clue Tree F.jpg|Tree Second Clue Tree G.jpg MAIL Season 2 Episode 16.png We Got SO Much Mail!.jpg Kaleidoscope Mailbox.jpg Upside Down.jpg Inchworm and Big Red Flower.jpg Inchworm Notices a Ladybug.jpg Inchworm Big Red Flower and Ladybug.jpg What-Did-Blue-See-2.png Fish in the Pond.jpg Steve Squirrel and Bird Look in the Pond.jpg Third Clue Eggs A.jpg Third Clue Eggs B.jpg Third Clue Eggs C.jpg Third Clue Eggs D.jpg|Eggs Thinking Chair 36 A.jpg Thinking Chair 36 B.jpg Thinking Chair 36 C.jpg Thinking Chair 36 D.jpg Thinking Chair 36 E.jpg Thinking Chair 36 F.jpg Thinking Chair 36 G.jpg Thinking Chair 36 H.jpg Thinking Chair 36 I.jpg Thinking Chair 36 J.gif Thinking Chair 36 K.jpg Thinking Chair 36 L.jpg Thinking Chair 36 M.jpg Thinking Chair 36 N.jpg Thinking Chair 36 O.jpg What Did Blue See Excited Blue.jpg Blue Wait 4 Us.jpg C'mon.jpg These are the Eggs.jpg Kaleidoscope Nest.jpg Kaleidoscope Squirrel.jpg Blue Steve and Baby Bird Triplets.jpg Blue Steve Squirrel and Red Birds.jpg Birds (1998).JPG Squirrel.png Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song